A two-dimensional gel electrophoresis technique developed in this laboratory will be used to study the secretory proteins of the human exocrine pancreas. The pattern of proteins seen in normal human pancreatic juice, collected by endoscopic retrograde cannulation of the pancreatic duct, will be compared to the pattern of proteins from patients with pancreatitis and pancreatic cancer.